$\left(3x + 3\right)\left(7x - 4\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 3x \cdot \left(7x - 4\right) + 3 \cdot \left(7x - 4\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 21x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 21x^2 + \left( -12x + 21x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 21x^2 + 9x + \left( 3 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 21x^2 + 9x - 12$